


Wake Me Up

by KyojinTimex



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojinTimex/pseuds/KyojinTimex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was everything he knew... just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this fanfic! I will warn you that there are MANY feeels, just try and read it till the end! You wont regret it :D

Deep within the Hyrulian forest where the trees bloom vibrant colors of spring, there is a meadow in which only they knew. The sun was shining over the clearing, chirps of new birth and the laughter of a budding new love.

"My father doesn't know we are here. But he thinks I'm out in town volunteering my time for the orphanage!" She giggled.  
Link smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He simply said and laughed.   
"Hey I can go tomorrow too! I go twice a week." She paused smiling again. "But I come out here the other two with you!" Link couldn't help but smile at her vibrant face. The two of them here in this meadow couldn't have been anymore perfect. He picked one last of the field flowers to finish the flower crown he created. He rose a hand to her cheek and softly caressed it. Zelda smiled and asked, "What is it?" He reached out to place it gently on her soft, flowy, golden hair. "My princess..." He whispered.

Facing him now Zelda couldn't help but blush. Without a word she wrapped her arms around him to hug him. Link's eyes opened wide as it was unexpected but soon hugged her back. "Link?" She said softly. "I think... I think I know now." It was almost in a serious tone as she pulled back slowly. Tears welling up in her eyes she said, "I know now that, I'm in love with you." Her smile was soft yet gleaming. Link's face was one of concern yet when he heard those words he stopped and faced her. This time he was the one to hug her yet very clumsily as they fell onto the ground. They laughed and were face to face as Link looked endearingly into the sea of her eyes and said, "I'm in love with you too."

They lay there in that position smiling as what seemed endlessly to one another. Link slowly reached his head up so that their lips were getting closer by each longing second. Their hearts beat synchronously until their lips brushed together...

But then... he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hyrule field, open and vast for miles till the eye can see the Eastern Mountains. To the west was the castle standing fair and royal and to the north, there was the vast blue sea. Yet down to the south was one road, one passage no one would dare take.

The sky was full of white fluffy clouds and all Link and Zelda could do was pretend to chase after them atop of their steeds. "I'm going to win you this time!" Link liked Zelda's sense of competition and he never failed to bring that out in her. So today, they race the clouds.

They laughed as they reached the creek to give their horses a rest. "Epona is such a great horse. It's no wonder she is faithful to you." Link sighed as he nodded in agreement and petted his horse. Zelda reached her hands into the fresh waters of the creek and took a drink. She looked over to Link and quickly splashed him with some water. "Hey!" He exclaimed, "That's not fair!" He stood one of his hands in and splashed her back.

They laughed and smiled yet Link stopped in his tracks at Zelda's beauty. She noticed that he had stopped and laughed. "What is it?" He just shook his head and merely said, "Nothing... it's just that... your so beautiful." Zelda's face flushed and she stood up to face her horse. "Was it something I said?" Link asked himself confused.

Once again they had mounted their horses and Zelda after the long silence said, "Race you to the stables handsome." With that same competitive smile, he laughed and responded, "Your on!"

Sunset was upon them as they got closer and closer to their destination. "I'm going to win!" Link yelled. "No you wont!" She came back with. Link let the princess win without her knowing. He quickly stabled his horse and put the saddle back on its holder to meet her. Epona nudged his shoulder as if urging him to go and he chuckled. Entering her stable she saw she was having a bit of trouble with her saddle. "Here let me help." He insisted.

He took it from her and placed it down but didn't notice she was right behind him as he turned around almost to quickly. He pressed his hand up against the stable wall to regain his balance and Zelda was just beneath him against the wall. "I... uh, sorry Princess." Zelda did not argue with him but rather looked into his deep blue eyes as she reached her arms around his neck. "No need for apologies Link." She smiled as they slowly leaned in to only slightly brush their noses together.

And then, the hero woke up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised... so keep reading! Please (:


	3. Chapter 3

Lake Hylia was only as crystal as ever. At night when the moon hit it's surface it only seemed to make the glow of her face all the more beautiful. They had a jar in which they thought they could catch fireflies. Or so they thought. They were drifting in the middle of the lake on a small boat fit for two. Link was rowing as Zelda sat in the front fiddling with the water, droplets trickling down her fingertips. She sat up when she saw a flurry of light bugs lighting the sky.

Her almost childish innocence was vibrant through the air as Link laughed along with joy of watching her. "Zelda..." Link called to her with a smile on his face. She turned around toward him with deep blue eyes. Link stopped rowing leaving the boat afloat in the middle of the lake. He lay there staring up at the moonlight and flickering light of the stars and bugs. Zelda blinked and decided to lay with him without a word.

Their silence was gentle as Zelda listened to his steady heartbeat. He broke the silence with almost a whisper. "We've been together for quite a long time princess." She giggled, "Link, you know you may call me Zelda." He looked to her where she lay on his shoulder. "I know this, but you are my princess in my eyes." He smiled.

"Well I suppo-" She began,  
"I've asked your father for his blessing." He said.  
"Blessing? What ever for?" She questioned with questioning brows.  
"To become a Hyrulian knight."  
She sat up and gasped. "What did he--"   
Link sat up as well to look her in the eyes, "I've wasn't an easy task if I must say but, I had one request..." He positioned himself to where he could be on one knee facing toward her. Zelda's eyes fluttered and grew widely with tears.   
"I asked... If I would be worthy of having you as my bride." He looked to her with utmost passion as he pulled out a ring. "I've been saving this for the perfect moment..." He scratched the back of his head.   
"Of course I'll marry you Link!" She said jumping into his arms. They almost flew out of the boat but he managed to catch their balance. Their lips fell close to each others and not a moment later...

A cannon ball sent a wave strong enough to flip them over into the depths of the lake. Link opened his eyes under the water to see Zelda being taken by water enemies. He swam as fast as he could, but it was to late, she was being taken too far for him to reach his hand out.

The ring descended to the bottom of the lake, his love was being taken away and in the darkness of his unconscious mind heard the laugh of his nemesis...

The hero awoke gasping for air, his hand reaching for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep Going!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions about the story line or about in general, feel free to ask!

It was the dark of night, silence bestowed upon the land of Hyrule. Barron in chains Link pulled for dear life hoping this wouldn't be the end. The dungeon was long and empty, locked by a sacred spell only the dark one knew.

"G-Ganon..." Link said under his deep painful breathes. He was beaten and he felt he was about to give up. How could this have happened? Thoughts of hope flew to his mind as he thought of Zelda. He smiled a little, whispering "it was worth it all my princess... everything"

The sudden sound of chains startled him and from the depths of the shadows appeared a short, elfish figure. It was him. "Tingle?" He said confusedly. "Howdy howdy hero! It's so nice to see I finally have a room mate!" Link dropped his head with eyes closed. "You ain't look so good there hero... You okay? This was the first time the green, short man showed any sympathy toward him. He stayed quiet, disregarding the questions he had asked.

Minutes and hours seemed to tick by and he fought for him life for any chance to rip the chains. No matter how hard it would be. The unlocking cell door had Link wide eyed as he turned to face his fate. "Link?" He heard a small whisper.

"Z-zelda..." He let out questioningly. "H-how..." Zelda ran toward him hurriedly worried about him in his current state. She released him from his chains where he was and slowly lau him down onto her lap. She hated seeing him this way and her heart ached. Chains startled her as she looked toward the far end of the room with squinted eyes. "It's me Tingle! Say, say princess I have something that can help if only you help me in return?" Her tear filled eyes darted to him then back at the aching Link. She'd come this far to save him, she could only breed a little trust for this hope. She nodded.

Zelda gently lay him down on the ground and shuffled toward Tingle. She picked his lock with a swift movement and he was almost amazed. "Hehe, take this take this quickly! Someone comes..." He gave her a bottle with a bright glowing fairy. Her eyes gleamed but was quickly interrupted by hearing the dungeon door opening heavily. "ZELDA!!!" She heard the booming voice of Ganon. He approached slowly yet angry.

Zelda waisted no time and quickly opened the bottle over Link's face. The fairy healed him as Link regained consciousness and moved quickly. "If that's who I think it is, it's best we move... quickly!" He wasted no time and threw a bomb at the dungeon wall, opening a path for them to escape. He ran as he held Zelda's hand firmly and in the other hand played his Ocarina to call Epona immediately. Ganon was right behind them in the dark of the moonlight and gently drifted off into a spec into the darkness of the dark tower.

They stopped once they came to a clearing and thought that Ganon could no longer track them. They caught their breath and Link dismounted his horse. He looked up to Zelda and began to laugh. Zelda couldn't figure out why he was laughing but she laughed with him. Link took Zelda into his arms as he helped her off of Epona. She gasped and said, "Tingle!"

"He's fine... He was gone far before us. Although I don't know how.." He smiled to her. "I do know one things for sure though..."

"What?" She asked.

"You broke in to save me... somehow, even with that spell..." He stared deeply into her eyes as she blushed looking away.

The moonlight shown into her eyes which now shed tears as she said, "I... I couldn't live with the thought of loosing you..."

He took her cheek into the palm of his hands and wiped her tears. "And I you my princess... that is why I do all I can to protect you."

They looked into each others eyes and smiled, each with love in their eyes.

And the hero's eyes once again opened as he awoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OxO!! hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be mad at this point.... but no worries!!

The hero awoke at Twilight gasping for air. He had kept having these reoccurring horrible nightmares... They were perfect, yet timely. They felt so real. He had wished they were...

"Hey! Listen!"   
Link squinted his eyes and sighed. "What is is Navi... the sun is barely about to rise.." Without another second Navi said, "The princess summons you to her gardens! Go now!" Link looked at her puzzled but wasted no time. He saddled Epona and quickly made his way to the Hyrule gardens. It was a quick journey since his mind was set. He had to see the princess.

It was breaking dawn as he arrived. He saw Zelda sitting at the entrance. "Link, follow me." She said as he dismantled himself from Epona. He nodded. Was it much of a serious matter?

The air was cold yet gentle. The morning was silent as the sun was beginning to bear it's light to the land. "Link, I'm afraid I've been having many dreams lately... One's that were... about you." Link looked up and was shocked. "You too?"

Zelda looked up to him with a shocked expression as well, "You mean... it wasn't just I?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid not..."

"The dreams... did they affect our relationship in ANY way?"

"Yes, they did! Yet... I cant help but feel... as if they were real."

"Link... Lake Hylia.. the Field... us... maybe it was real."

He looked confused, they... they both had the same exact dreams?

"Perhaps... we are connected by a certain fate Link... your thinking it too are you not? Why was it that we had the same dreams? Why does it feel real?"

"Because it was..." A familiar voice from behind them.

"Impa!?" They both said in unison.

"The dreams, they were not what you think they were. In another realm you two have been connected by fate as you have figured out. It was not coincidence. Everything that happened in your dream, every detail and feelings that may have passed on did in fact happen."

The two looked in awe as Link couldn't help but show his happiness. He laughed as he took Zelda's hands. Her eyes were full of tears again as she held a pained face. She cried into his shoulder and Link held her into his arms. Impa walked away with a smirk on her face. She couldn't be happier for her princess. After all they went through, they deserved this time alone together. Link slowly pulled Zelda away from his tear drenched shirt as he clasped his hands around her cheeks, wiping her tears. "Zelda... I'm so happy..."

Zelda stopped after hearing Link say those words and smiled through her tear drawn face. "Link... I'm so happy to know it wasn't all just a dream... I know now your feelings as I know mine."

Link smiled as he knelt down on one knee and held her hand. "Then my princess... Let us be wed today. My love for you blooms far greater than my smile can hold and it would be the utmost privilege to have you at my side all my life." Without another word Zelda lept into his arms with tears of joy as they both laughed with joy.

By the end of the day, only minor preparations were made, it was almost a secret wedding since no one attended. Simply Impa who blessed the small wedding and was the prestist to them.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now..."

Link and Zelda dressed in white, at a sunset beyond the gardens... Their world's as one seemed to collide into a single perfect harmony. Their lips came together at last with smiles on their faces. Link held her in her arms and only thought of how beautiful she looked in her flowing gown... Zelda's breath was taken away at the finally long awaited kiss. She awed in the thought of her Hero, finally being by her side. It's been too long...

As they pulled away from each other Zelda whispered to Link, "Promise me hero... Please."

"Anything my princess..." Link said sincerely.

"Please... Wake me up when this is all over." 

 

.....

"But it will never be a dream..."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but they get longer! They aren't all too long either...


End file.
